


Bad Wolf: Werewolf! Jason Todd x Reader

by ZA_Black92



Series: Creatures of Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Romance, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jealousy, Office Sex, Protective Jason, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Slow Romance, black market doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: The sequel to Bloodlines. This time Starring Jason Todd a vengeful hot-headed vigilante with a beastly secret hidden under his helmet and Y/n an streetwise out of work office lady turned black market doctor.





	1. first phase

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

Y/n woke up that morning her e/c stared blankly up at the ceiling trying to work through the deafening haze, she felt sore and her limbs felt like they were made of jelly, she turned to look at her alarm clock wincing as her hips protested from the sudden action, it was 8 am...the closed her eyes, she bolt upwards realizing she was late for wor....oh, right she didn't have a job anymore, she frowned wanting to feel angry and disgruntled, but couldn't find it in her.

She actually felt happy! that she didn't have bend over backwards for her lazy ass co-workers anymore. no more stolen credit, no work being pushed on to her, No creepy Chris from resources flirting with her and sending her creepy messages. No Yvette her snotty supervisor belittling her in front of everyone...She was brought out of her thoughts when a large muscular arm wrapping around her naked waist and pulling her back down on to the bed.

"Go back to sleep Pip-squeak..." a tired voice rumbled the h/c blinked and turned to the second person in her bed a man with green eyes messy black hair with white streak, and a body that looked like it was chiseled from marble glared up at her lazily, Y/n blinked at the man mind still fogged up as she tried to remember the last 24hrs and how the hell did she end in bed with someone like him.

* * *

 

"You're firing me?!" Y/n shrieked staring at her boss gobsmacked at Yvette who tried to look sympathetic, but as he was clearly more interested in her stupid manicured nails and make-up to care. "We just can't keep someone, who just wants sit around being lazy and do nothing while her co-workers do everything for her." Y/n couldn't believe what she was hearing...Lazy?...Nothing?! she stood right up and slammed her hands on the desk causing Yvette to jumped.

"I've worked my ass off for this company for six years...I watched it go from a 40 person operation to 120! I missed my uncle's funeral because I was busy doing my fellow workers jobs and your fucking work while you were on vacation in Hawaii...and you accuse me of being lazy?!" The blond had heard enough and called security to escort Y/n off the premises, the h/c yanked her her arm out of the guard's hand. "Don't bother I'm going..."

She hissed before shouldering one of the large men she packed her things and walked out of building all while her ex co-workers whispered and snickered at the [y/h] who flipped them all off as she got in the elevator. Why the fuck did they choose to fire her tonight of all nights, It's cold and raining the bottom of cardboard box she had her stuff in gave out from all the water it absorbed,

scattering and breaking all the glass crap inside, She didn't even bother to picking it up she just stared at the broken remains of the last six years of her life slowly being washed away by the rain. She watched aluminum pencil cup roll down into a gutter and into the foot of some drunk passed out in the gutter.

The e/c stared blankly at the man debating if she should call someone to pick him up, she sighed and went over to the guy not caring if he was dangerous; with how shitty her night was going? Death would be a fucking godsend.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" She saw the guy more clearly now he was in some tactical looking gear, some kind of helmet "Sir are you okay?" She felt her heart speed up the man still hadn't moved she started speed walking towards him, Y/n Was going to call out to him again...only for her voice to die when she realized just who the man was, it's was the red-hood Y/n felt fear curdle into her stomach she'd heard about the gun trotting vigilante, how he kills people well bad people but still people none the less.

the h/c took a step back, but then noticed the subtle stream of red pooling around his body being mixed with the water and washed away from the rain and the hole in his shoulder. after some heavy thoughts the e/c girls managed to pull Red-hood up and somehow managed to dragged him back to her apartment. "Fuck you're heavy.." she grunted depositing the large guy on to her couch, then went searching around her apartment cabinets for that old bottle of whiskey her uncle had gifted for her 19th birthday...

The [Y/h] hummed finding it now she just needed to find the old med-kit. she looked into the upper crawl space and found her Uncle's kit and brought it down and went back to her living room Red was still out...And with a sigh the e/c girl tied her hair back and prepped for surgery, the benefit of being raised by a black market surgeon? was knowing that he didn't give two shits if she used his stuff.

She'd removed the bullet from Red-hood's shoulder being mindful of his privacy she didn't take his helmet off, but she did have to cut his shirt and unzipped his body armor off, if she wasn't in doctor mode right now the H/c would be drooling over his abs. Y/n hummed as she pulled out bits of Kevlar and body armor from his wound and stitched him up, then went to examine the bullet curiously it had a dull sheen to it almost like...

There was knock at her door Y/n frowned she wasn't expecting any visitors? She got up from her coffee table and went to check the peephole and her nose scrunched up like she'd smelled something sour when she saw who it was. Chris...wait she never told where she lived. the h/c felt a lump form in her throat. As she cautiously unlocked her door and opened it a crack. "What are you doing here?" Y/n hissed glaring at her ex co-worker suspiciously the greasy haired man pulled a "Charming" smile which failed miserably reminding Y/n of the joker.

"Well I heard Yvette fired you so I figured you could used a friend?" 

"No, thanks I got enough friends and you sure as hell ain't one of them.." She went to close the door and Chris wedged his foot between it, as he struggled to keep the door open.

"Well, At least let me take you out for a couple drinks." 

"No thanks, I've already got plans."

"With who?" Chris huffed still trying to pry his way in, The h/c tried to think of an answer when a tired and annoyed called from her living room. "Whose at the door babe?" Y/n glanced over her shoulder while Chris jumped away from the door as it opened wider to reveal a large man with raven hair with a white streak and green eyes coming up behind Y/n pulling a t-shirt on, the E/c girl was borderline panicking and cheering to every god there was imaginable in her head, as her stalker gawked at the tall, handsome and muscular man who looked like he could easily snap his skinny ass over his knee like a twig.

"Oh this is Chris, he invited me for drinks." The greasy hair man swallowed as the large man's green eyes narrowed at him, like he knew all of Chris's dirty little secrets. "That was nice of him, Too bad you and I already got plans..." The raven haired man said curtly as Chris sweated bullets as he tried to come up with a response. But the message mystery man was sending him was loud and clear.

 _*Get the fuck out of here before I throw you off the roof.*_ Chris readjusted his tie and coughed awkwardly. "Yes, Well then I'll just be on my way." the greasy man said as the "couple" waved him off and closed the door, Y/n check the peephole and watched Chis stare bewildered at the door before walking out of her view, She  relaxed for a few moments that was until a large hand wrapped around her neck. and tall muscular figure loomed over her threateningly. "Where the fuck am, and who the hell are you?" the man demanded eyes filled with suspicion.

"Good to see you up red." The h/c wheezed as the man squeezed her neck harder, his face contorted into a snarl. "Answer me or I'll snap your neck." He hissed as Y/n winced trying to keep her eyes focused "Y/n...You're at my apartment....I found you bleeding out on the street..." His brows furrowed and he let go of the h/c's neck, She took breaths and coughed trying to breathe. "Were you the one who fixed my shoulder?" Red asked examining her the y/h nodded clearing her throat. "Why?" The h/c shrugged rubbing her neck. "I don't know, would you have rather I call the cops?" Red's jaw set she had him there it was then he noticed a photo hanging on the side of her door, It was of an old man in army gear. 

"I know that guy, he was some quack who set up shop in the narrows."  

"Yeah that was my uncle...He taught me how fix people."

"Hmn, what was the deal with the neck-beard?"

"creepy Ex Co-worker, I just got fired tonight..."

Y/n muttered as Red's eyes went from the picture to her, she wasn't much to look at kind of plain really,her e/c eyes were swollen, hair a mess and her clothes were kind of sticking to her from the being caught in the rain. But other then that she smelled...safe, He hummed to himself then sighed "Go take a shower and put on some night clothes or whatever you girls wear." Y/n looked at him confused as Red huffed in annoyance. "I said we had plans didn't I? The h/c seemed unsure but, complied fifteen minutes later Y/n came out of he room in a f/c hoodie, gray t-shirt jean-skirt. When she went out into her living room she found Jason on his cell phone texting he noticed her and put it way and got up from her couch. "So, where are we going?" the H/c asked.

And that's how they ended up at a bar.

Y/n was complaining about Chris and Yvette, Chris was a creepy guy who still lived with his mom, he smelled like he bathed rotten eggs and would constantly lurk around her desk or send Y/n messages and...with photos, though she never opened any of his messages with image attachments mainly out fear of what she'll see. And Yvette Martine she's 40 acts and dresses like she's 16 and looks like leather face under all that make up she wears.

"and she has this chihuahua named Pretzel that she drags around in a little pink bag." She takes another sip of her beer. "the poor thing looks at me, like it's saying **_put me out of my misery_**." Red listened to her intently he seemed pretty annoyed just from hearing about these people. "That place wasn't an office, it was a high-school." He snarked causing Y/n to snarf and him to burst out laughing as she tried to clean up.

Fifteen minutes later the two were arguing about how Violet should've won Wonka's contest she's the only one who was willing to stick her neck out for the Oompa-Loompas, Red was insistent that Charlie deserved it after all the crap he went through to get the damn ticket aside from that stunt in the soda room he was pretty chilled and polite about the whole thing.

then that turned it whether or not the Smurf's were mammals or not."Oh my god! Smurf's don't lay eggs! They're mammals!? Papa has effing beard!" Y/n jeered Red rolled his eyes at her"It's a single female in large group of males, she'd in heat every 24/7 if she didn't lay eggs!" He snarled and pointed at the little graph he made on a napkin. 

Neither had noticed they were getting closer to each other, Next thing they knew they making out on the bar, It wasn't till Bartender noticed Red pulling Y/n's skirt up and the h/c fiddling with his belt, "Yeah, alright Charlie get them out of here!" they snapped at the bouncer who kicked the two drunks out.

The two burst out laughing and held each other up as walked down the street when Y/n stopped and glared at the large building. "Ish dis where yous used to works?~" Red slurred Y/n nodded bad mood returning. "Hey wanna trash yer bosses offishce?"

The e/c looked confused then smirked "Dey don't lock the back itsh brokin." she slurred back the green eyed man smiled like a kid on Christmas. "Aces! let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her around back but paused at a junction box Red opened it it and pulled a knife from his boot a and snipped the  gold and black wire that controlled the security system and light blue one for the cameras.

Before continuing on to the back door. they found Yvette's office the and trashed the hell out of the shelves, awards smashed, make up and nail-polish smeared everywhere. and the cherry on top was Y/n and Red had sex on Yvette's desk causing it to break. "Oh, fuck...Yvette gonna blow."Y/n giggled into Red's shoulder as he gave her piggy back ride back to her place, they had just missed getting caught by a security guard.

Red chuckled obviously still hyped up the benefits of being inhuman; beastly vitality and recovery time. "What I would do to see the look on her face." he snickered picturing a 40 year old Haris Pilton throwing a toddler temper tantrum over her office. Needless to say their fun didn't end there, once they got back inside of Y/n's apartment, they had few more rounds of sex giving her neighbors an earful of just how loud the usually quiet h/c could be. it was around four am when they finally settled down. Y/n was pretty much knocked out and Red lazily threw his arm around her before dozing off...

* * *

 

Y/n's face heated up as it all came back to her, holy crap she trashed Yvette's office...holy crap she drunkenly gave her virginity up to a stranger...A hot stranger and it was mind blowing, but still a stranger!

But then again she trashed Yvette's office! Fucking over Yvette definitely weighed out the sex with a stranger...who was she kidding? the great sex and fucking over Yvette weighed out the stranger thing! Y/n had laid back down with Red who hummed tiredly pulled her closer to to him and dozed off...

only to be awaken abruptly a 11 by loud knocking she heard Red growl in annoyance next and mutter "leave it..." But the knocking persisted the h/n wiggled out of his arm and threw on a t-shirt and shorts wincing as she did so before making her way to her front door and opened to reveal a enraged Yvette frothing at the mouth and crying causing her make-up to melt down her face. "Sorry, I'm all out ruby slippers, check with Dorthy down the hall." she went to close the door only for her ex-boss to hold the door open.

"YOU TRASHED MY OFFICE YOU BITCH!?" the blond shrieked causing a few neighbors to poke their head out of their apartments, just as an out of breath cop came running up to "Ma'm let us handle this." the pink pantsuit clad woman glared at the cop offended that he had the gall to tell her to stand down "Whats there to handle? I know it was her!" she pointed a finger a Y/n who stayed stone faced then turned to the officer "Look I don't know what she's on about, c'os I was here all night." the e/c girl said let she just described what color shirt she was wearing.

"And do you have anyone who can confirm that?" The cop said trying to restrain Yvette, as Red's voice cut in. "Yeah...Me and half her neighbors, pretty sure I had her screaming my name loud enough for the whole block to hear.~" He purred leaning against Y/n's bedroom door frame in his cargo, eyeing the h/c like a piece of meat. "Nice stamina on this one, kept me going till 4 am." he bragged the cop looked the nerdy looking girl in front of him was almost impressed then snapped out of it. 

"Where were you before then." 

"A bar, I think we got kicked out at about twelve?"

"Kicked out for what exactly?"

"Well, I did say until 4 am didn't I?"

Cop the coughed awkwardly "Right, sorry for the trouble. We'll just be... ma'am?" Both Jason and Y/n both looked a the wicked witched of the west wing who was making goo-goo eyes at Jason who frowned obviously not liking the way she way looking at him, The raven haired grunted and went back to Y/n's room as the cop finally snapped the blonde out of it "ma-huh...who was that?" Y/n not wanting Red being one Yvette's victims said the words that would screw her. "My fiancee." she heard Red trip in her room he was listening...

The blond woman sneered in disgust "what a waste of a good man..." She humphed and walked down the hall leaving the cop and Y/n alone "FYI she made pay cuts last week pissed off a lot people..try one of them." the h/c informed the officer who was still gawking at her "I'll be sure to do that...say if it doesn't work out betwee-" Y/n slammed the door in his face.

She then when to check on Red who had his head in his hands "Fiancee, seriously?" he asked looking up at her, Y/n shrugged "If you want to get jumped and diddled by the reason old people put plastic on their furniture, be my guest." The raven haired man snorted then sighed when his stomach growled "Wanna get brunch?"the two were silent for a few seconds the e/c muttered "Hell, yes." they went to a crappy diner down the block laughing about what just happened. "By the way..."

Y/n coughed trying not make this awkward "Last night was the first time I had sex." Red spat his coffee out at a waitress who glared at him, he muttered a quick apology then at gawked Y/n for solid minute..."Fuck!.. Shit why didn't you say anything," He wiped off the counter with some napkins the waitress slammed in front of him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked freaking out the h/c shook her head.

"No, I'm fine Red just sore." the green eyed man looked at her guiltily then sighed "Jason." Y/n looked up at curiously as money on the counter. "My name is Jason." and with that he left the diner, when Y/n got back to her apartment Red-hood's gear was gone. Y/n frowned suddenly for the first time in six years her apartment seemed dull and empty...  


	2. Second Phase

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

It had been a month since whole Red-hood thing the h/c hadn't seen hide nor hair of the vigilante since, Currently Y/n was sitting on her buildings roof looking through the job section of the paper, She grumbled to herself nibbling on the back of her pen as before scribbling down a number. "How goes the job hunt, Love?" the Irish voice of Riley her uncle's old secretary before he died, one wouldn't notice by looking at him, but the brown haired Irishman was actually 64 years old! Yet, barely looked a day over 25, Vampires always youthful folk aren't they? something to be envious of...

"Not good so far..." The only up side about working at that hellhole was no one ever asked for a high-school diploma or a degree, it might as well have been an over paying call center. "think I should start going to actual school." She hummed frowning as she scratched out another option, The vampire snorted at hearing that. "Oh? And who woulds the young lass be paying for said schooling?" The h/c sucked her teeth she hadn't thought of that! her rent for next month will be payed on fumes and her food was running low...She was in the dog house if she didn't find work soon!

Riley watched the cogs turn in Y/n's head she was bloody lost! there was only one way to help the e/c girl out of this rut and Y/n hated that idea, she tried so hard to put that life behind her. Helping Red Hood was the crucible that set the fragile house of cards she had built up ever so carefully crashing down on her and Riley knew this, Riley knows everything.

"Well, if you're really that strapped for cash...I might hav-"

"No..." Y/n did't even look up from her paper, Riley pouted.

"Aw, c'mon love a least hear me out, it pays 5,000 cash up front."

"...ah, Alright what's the job?"

The h/c sighed as the brown haired vamp smirked smugly as the girl got up from the ledge and followed him down the fire escape, not noticing the tall figure watching from the building across the road. "By the way did one of your neighbors get a dog?" Riley asked looking around her apartment confused as he sniffed the air. "No, this building doesn't allow pets." the vamp frowned looking very unnerved "...It's faint but, your place smells like wet dog."

The h/c was lost on that, as she got change into her 'work' clothes impressed they still fit. " That's probably Pretzel's tears you're smelling, his mommy was squeezing him pretty hard." She heard the vamp chuckle as she came out of the bedroom pulling on the white trench coat, "So, gimme the details what am I looking at?" A drive and drop Y/n sighed Riley wouldn't say who hired her, but they needed person A to destination B and it needed to be done tonight.

The h/c pulled the surgical mask on looked around the alley, before ducking behind a wall when a cop car drove by, her brows furrowed as she reached the garage to see the car was waiting. She walked in and e/c was greeted by gun barrel to the face and nervous man behind the trigger. "Unless you got an invitation I suggest you turn around right now..." he growled as Y/n just wave him off, "Easy there, I'm your driver for tonight." the man swallowed lowered the gun and unlocked the car door.

"Please tell you got another set of wheels, this ones shot to hell!" He cautiously looked out the back window then ducked when a zeppelin searchlight shined in through the garage window. "Nope, your car. my rules. that was the deal." the man cussed under his breath as the h/c girl got in the driver seat. "Now shut up and duck when I tell you." She ordered as the guy laid down in the backseat. it was a tense drive for Y/n she was held her breath as she turned down an alley and killed the engine, she watched as another cruiser passed by and quickly start up the the car.

and drove across the street into a underground parking Garage before emerging on the other side of the block and gunned towards the docks, when she pulled into the dark warehouse Y/n felt her stomach drop when she saw two of Black-mask's men waiting. The h/c was silent as the man in the back thanked her for dropping him off and said they should get a drink sometime.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the guy got out. Y/n felt her heart her slam against her rib-cage as she watched the three talk, the drop off handed one of the men a USB drive not noticing how the first guy nodded at his much taller friend. the h/c felt er breath hitch when the tall Black-mask thug pulled a knife out grabbed the guy behind while he was distracted with the other man and slit his throat.

She watched the drop offs body fall to the ground, and then the two men looked at her, the one who was given the USB pulled a gun out aiming at the e/c girl. Y/n felt her heart sink, But the oddest thing happened... the guy aiming the gun at her must have gotten a call on his ear piece, he looked at his feet then lowered the gun and nodded at her leave.

The h/c didn't hesitate she backed up the car and got the fuck out of the docks!

* * *

 

after 15 minutes of driving she turned into a junk yard. and just sat down to breathe "What the fuck...?" She croaked still trying to understand what just happened, Why didn't they kill her? She just saw them ice someone!? why the fuck did they let her go? after a few minutes of panicking and running through every possibility in her head. Y/n was lost and just accepted the fact that she did a good job and look the type to keep her mouth shut. (which she was.) But even that seemed too far fetch'd.

The h/c girl got out of the car walked up to the crane, Riley said his friend left the keys for her, she hummed finding them on the treads and got in the cab and started the demolition process, she picked up the car and dropped it in the crusher and watched the flattened heap of metal be rolled out into an incinerator. then she shut everything down and began her trek home.

Stupid especially at this time of night in a remote area, but anyone in Gotham knows that thieves and creatures no matter the variety usually stick to the alleys, bars or the Rose corner, if they did go this out far they were usually to bust someone out of Arkham or Black-gate and those were miles away from the scrap-yard, the likelihood of her running into escaped inmates or patients was still high, but when has that ever happened? Well, the universe decided Y/n was gonna be it's bitch today!

While she was walking on the shoulder of the road the h/c felt a chill go down her spine, she whipped her head around her eyes surveyed the darkness, silence ans stillness greeted Y/n was sure she heard something, and whatever it was. is watching her... then she heard it the whistling in the trees, the h/c mouth felt dry there was no wind, whatever was hunting her was trying to fool her into thinking it was the wind making the noise.

The pattern was too interval and candid to be natural...And it was getting closer! She remembered her uncle had a safe bunker he used to spy on the prison and asylum, It was hidden in the woods she knew where ...if she can get to it, she'll be safe. Y/n slowly backed up towards the edge of the field careful with her movements, when her boots hit dirt instead asphalt she broke into a run.

The thing hunting her was hot on her trail, Y/n could hear it screeching behind her. she could hear it jumping from the trees at alarming speed something hit her shoulder, hard. causing Y/n to lurch forwards and roll several times before crashing painfully into a tree! The h/c girl struggled to breathe as the wind was knocked out of her; she felt sharp rocks dug into her back and her head was spinning, pain bloomed in the back of her skull blurring her vision as the h/c looked to see what hit her.

She felt her stomach curdle when the emancipated body and freakishly elongated limbs of a Wendigo came into view, What the hell was it doing so close to Gotham? Don't they usually avoid large cities!?...Y/n stood stock still as it looked around the clearing for her, It's common knowledge that Wendigos have motion blindness. She should be save if she stood still...

Then she realized it was getting closer to her, confused Y/n very slowly shrank back only to feel a sharp stabbing pain in her left shoulder and something wet and sticky flowed down her back. The e/c didn't need to check to know it was blood the wendigo could smell it. and she was gonna die here eaten by cannibalistic monster, she looked up at the monster looming over her, it's bloody maw stretched almost as if it was smiling, before leaning into her face and screaming. Y/n grimaced from the smell of rot on it's breath.  _"I am soo gonna haunt Riley for this..."_ she thought waiting for the thing to kill her...Then she heard a twig snap.

It all happened fast one second the Wendigo was in her face the next, Something tore it away from Y/n and whatever that something was...was big, furry and mad...the h/c though it was wolf at first from the growls and snarls, but wolves aren't almost 8ft tall and stand on their hind legs...or wear Tactical pants! Y/n watched the two monsters fight it out, the wendigo swiped it's claws at the new monster who managed to dodge and duck it's strikes in almost showboating manner.

The wendigo didn't like that, it didn't like that it was interrupted by this intruder or that it's prey was being kept from it, they screeched and lunged for Y/n only for the wolfman to snarl grab the wendigo's leg in his large hands and started swinging and slamming it's body into trees,rocks and the ground like it was a pillow. Y/n flinched hearing the monster's bones crack and thought she saw a few teeth fly out of it's mouth.

The wolfman started spin and threw the wendigo up against a tree finally letting go of it's very broken leg. it screeched up at black furred monster who in turned forced it's hands in it's screaming maw and started to pry it open wider...And wider, till finally the werewolf tore the Windego's jaw right off...he dropped the monster's body to the ground threw his head back and howled, that was the last thing Y/n saw before passing out...

* * *

 

when she woke up the e/c was temporarily blinded bright light it took her a moment for her to realize it was the sun shining over the trees, The h/c blinked a few and looked around she was in a campsite laying on a foam pad, and noticed she had a familiar leather jacket draped over her, it's faded red bat symbol made it clear who it belonged to...she looked around for it's owner and saw Jason a few feet away cleaning a gun and glaring down at his feet, she went to lift herself up but hissed in pain, his green eyes met hers and immediately Y/n could see anger, suspicion, relief and fear in the almost glowing orbs. he put the gun down and walked over to her crouched down. 

"How are you feeling?"

"like I got run over by Semi..."

"Yeah I figured, stay down I didn't patch you up just to redo it all over again."

"Not to shabby Red..How badly was I hurt?"

Jason looked uncomfortable "You don't want to know." he huffed pushing her back down on to the mat, Y/n looked around started noticing the tiny details she missed, she saw a water bucket with a bloody cloths hanging out of it, her bloodied jacket was hanging off a wire along with her ruined shirt and muddy pants a few feet away, she winced and  looked under Jason's jacket she looked like a mummy in crossbones panties. She heard Jason cough and looked up at him, as he glared at her tiredly "So..what I'd like to know is how the hell an office chick got mixed up with black mask?" Y/n arched a brow.

"I don't know Jay, how does random one off, turn out to be a werewolf?" She jeered the vigilante let out a sharp breath. "Answer my question..and I might tell you." he growled keeping his eyes trained on her. "I don't know, a guy who used pick up jobs for my uncle, Hired me out to someone...never said who." She sighed glaring up at the sky thinking about how she was gonna get Riley back."But, of course you know this because you were following me."

the h/c watched his jaw set unsure if he should believe her or not, after all they let her leave that warehouse without a bullet between her eyes. "I don't know why they let me go either, if that what you're worried about..." Jason eye twitched she didn't smell nervous or agitated...She seemed to be telling truth, but that didn't put his suspicions at rest. Black Mask spared Y/n and he was gonna find out why...He brought out by his thoughts by Y/n who looked up at him expectantly, He had some explaining to do...

Jason told her about how he used to be Robin, how the joker killed him and a group of assassins brought him back via a Lazarus pit, But not before injecting his body with lycanthropy venom to give him a little more bite to his bark, what they hadn't expected was for Jason to go feral and AWOL, When he finally got back to his senses he traveled the world for while, learning different skills and deadly tactics he bided his time planning and eventually returned to Gotham after five years...to get revenge on Joker and Batman. In the end things didn't play out like he had pictured it... And now He patrols and keeps the gangs in check.

"That bullet I pulled out of you when we met, It was silver shouldn't that have killed you?" Jason snorted as that was the question a select few that knew about him always asked."That's just Hollywood bullshit, like just how crosses and sunlight doesn't do jack-shit to those damn leeches, anything could kill me." He spat annoyed having to compare him to those snooty vamps, Y/n frowned judging by Jason's tone he must've had a bad run in vampires at some point. She gets that, Riley scared the hell when she was younger [still does.], the way he was able to sneak up on her, the few times she's walked in on him with a Scarlet who was nearly drained. And the blood-rages those were the worst...

She wondered if Jason was subjected to that too."We should probably get you to that place you were looking for last night.." Said man interrupted her thoughts "How did you." he cocked brow...right giant dog, he could smell a steak cooking forty miles away and tell her in it was over done or not. "It's faint..but, you still go there sometimes." He said helping her sit up being careful not to agitate the cuts on her back.

Jason helped readjusted his jacket on the y/h it was fricken huge on Y/n stopping above{passed} her knees the tips of his ears turned red as he watched the way it framed her breasts as she zip it up. He swallowed a got to cleaning the campsite while mentally berating himself _*that was one time thing!...and even if it wasn't she too hurt for it._ * he took a sharp breath dumping the bloody water in the bucket over the fire pit and tossed her bloody clothes into garbage bag and left them in the back of his jeep, Jason would occasionally shoot daggers at Y/n if she tried helping him. He let put her boots on after she was insistent that she wasn't gonna burst into flames for tying a shoelace!

Jason backed off and gave her space, Last night He actually hadn't planned on seeing Y/n, he was originally was headed out here to wait out his transformation, But he then had the sudden urge to check in on the h/c girl, he heard conversation on her roof, It irritated him to hell knowing that leech was able to manipulate her into a dangerous situation...But, the fact that she sounded used to it, left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Jason made a note to start looking into Y/n's uncle, something wasn't adding up...He met the guy a few times as a kid. The old man kept never really mentioned having relatives, then again like anyone in the narrows he mainly kept to himself. The only person he ever really talked to was the same vampire Y/n talked to last night...

After helping Y/n into the jeep they made the trip to bunker in no time, it looked like a set of basement step dug into the side of rocks, It was nice set up steel walls, heavy doors and a military grade surveillance system, Know he really had check in on Y/n's uncle, he supposed to be a retired army doctor who gave cheap medical check-ups to the people living in the Narrows, But this says he had more then just medical training under his belt this bunker says vigilante or merc for hire...And if that's case then just who the hell is Y/n? was she really his niece?...or did he obtain her through other means? 

"Jason?"

"Hm..."

"Are you alright? you look stressed."

"Yeah, just thinking..uh, would it be okay I stayed in this bunker...I for y'know" Y/n stared him down causing Jason to wonder if she saw through him, the h/c hummed handing him back his jacket "Yeah that's fine just don't break anything." the raven haired man relaxed then noticed her clothes or rather scrubs wouldn't be his first choice but, it was better then nothing. He took his jacket back and put it back on ignoring the fuzzy feeling he got smelling the way her scent from it mingled with his, it made his beast want more from the h/c girl who obliviously felt nothing.

"...Probably fucking that Irish bastard anyways." Jason muttered not realizing he said it out loud till Y/n sneered in disgust at the mere thought. "Che..Yeah, He wishes." Jason's eyes widened and looked at her gobsmacked "Yes, you did say it out loud." she smirked the vigilante felt his face heat up. "And you'll be happy to know that you achieved something Riley been trying to do for years and will never get chance to."

she says winking at him, Jason couldn't help but feel a small bit of pride at hearing that...and without really thinking he smirked "I wouldn't mind doing it again, just to piss him off." he quipped Y/n face turned pink, and the raven haired man blanched "I..didn't mean..." the h/c waved him off "No, no it's fine I wouldn't mind...Just make sure we're both sober this time." She said seriously Jason coughed.

"I'll make sure on that, ...But, just to be clear this thing is just sex alright? I'm not really looking for a relationship." He said keeping his distance as h/c contemplated this. "Okay, deal and if we both find someone we go our separate ways..." She held her hand and Jason seem to be thinking it over too. "Deal." He said shaking her hand ignoring the way the tightness in his chest and the way his stomach flopped.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As explained in Bloodlines: [Scarlets or rather Scarlet harlots: Are women who purposely let Vamps drink from them in exchange for. Money, Drugs or Sex. They're basically prostitutes who cater to Vampires, It's not uncommon to find a Scarlet pregnant from one-night stands or dead from over drain.]


End file.
